


Things Wont Change

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Series: Shadow x Sonic Random Story [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombots (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: No one knows what actually happened in Eggman’s lab, suddenly some animal went mad and become a walking corpse, chaos happening everywhere, but there are two hedgehogs trying to survive in this madness.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Shadow x Sonic Random Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Things Wont Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new in this fandom and I create this as a gift for my little sis, I hope you guys like it

Sonic never saw this kind of chaos happening before, usually, its only Eggman bringing some big ass robot to terrorize the poor citizen or it just an army of the mindless robots who he easily defeated them, he never fought innocent and helpless animals just for fun, no, he wasn’t monster like that madman.

  
But the fact of what happening in front of him was terrifying. Sonic never thought he might feel chills and scared, even if he had chaos emerald, that gem might not help him to save mankind in this world.

  
Sonic ran faster as he always did, this time he dodged and took the route that has fewer zombie animals, they were ferocious and crazy, attacking people without mercy and eat like there is no tomorrow. Sometimes Sonic would be panicked if he saw his friend’s silhouette, he keeps calling his friend's name like Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, etc, but none of them shouting back to call him or even screaming for help.

  
Sonic visited their homes as fast as he could, their hometown already in a mess, chaos everywhere, and of course the mindless beasts roaming in the street to find new target to be eaten, this time Sonic approached his friend's home one by one with stealth.

  
He knew the sound and screaming only attract more problems, the scary beasts were easy to react to sounds, so he sneaked into Tail’s home.

  
“Tails... Are you there?” Sonic slowly enter the fox’s house and looking the fluffy yellow friend, there’s no answer when he whispered, he looks around to his house even look under small spaces just to make sure that he wasn’t hiding because he knew Tail would prefer hide than run, he might fly but his tails has limits.

  
When there’s no sight of his best friend, he decided to leave, hoping he would be safe somewhere.

  
He did the same thing to Amy and Knuckle’s place, their place was deserted, sometimes the place was already being torn apart because the swarm of zombies, Sonic couldn’t risk himself to stay at their hometown anymore, if he didn’t move fast, he might miss chances to save his friends.

  
Sonic runs again, he always likes running, but this time he running out of his life because the situation has never been this dangerous before and he should waste no time.

  
Minutes become hours and hours become days. Now Sonic keeps running and visiting any place and city he ever comes with his friends, he did pack his stuff for a long journey and sometimes he went scavenging to find a place to rest and things to eat. He never likes eating vegetables but he has no choice, he missed eating hotdogs.

  
Sonic never thought the disappointment and stress when he couldn’t find his friends drained him, he got sleepy than usual and he felt lonely, he didn’t have anyone to talk with and now he felt regret for not spending more time with his friends while he can. A lot of regret coming into his head.

  
It felt like all this happened just to punish Sonic.

  
There was one night when Sonic sat on the top of the hill and starred at the beautiful night sky, filled with bright stars. Sonic felt those beautiful views mocked him when he was down there, along with his sorrow and frustration. Sonic has never been prayer or believer, but somehow he felt like he needs to pray or he would going nuts.

  
‘God, this time, please spare anyone to survive so I could survive too.’ he thought, even if Eggman alive and he’s the one who ended up met, he wouldn’t going to kill or execute him, he would ask him to redeem himself and solve the problem together, surely this whole situation would bother to this mad scientist too.

  
Not long after this small event, his prayer actually was being listened to.

  
Just another ordinary (but chaos) day, Sonic was running toward another Eggman’s secret lab, it was placed in some kind rough city where it has bad guys and mafia, but this time the street was quiet and the zombies roaming around.

  
Sonic didn’t find anything, except one.

  
“Why the hell you’re the one I met?” The black figure blurted out when their eyes met. Sonic was never been happier before when he met his ex nemesis. Shadow.

  
“Shadow! My man! I never thought you would survive here!” he said as he jumped and give him a hug. Shadow clicked his tongue and pushed him away. “What? Are you thinking someone like me, who 50 years survive as lab rat wouldn’t survive with this kind petty disease?”

  
Sonic never thought he would miss his sassy side, he bumped his hand to his shoulder. “Nah, I’m just joking, so do you have a plan for solving this?”

  
Shadow raised his eyebrow. “Am I suppose to be the one who should ask you? You're the protagonist after all.”

  
“Hey, it's not that easy! I tried to find him this egg nuts everywhere! But I haven't found him until today!”

  
“What makes you think finding Eggman would solve all of this, you Dumbass,” Shadow rolled his eyes.

  
“Of course it is, no one would ever sane to create this massive epidemic, I mean have you meet another mad scientist other than Eggman?”

  
“....That actually makes sense.” Shadow was having a second thought, Sonic stick out his tongue. “I know you’re old as gramps but I never knew you could be stupid sometimes.”

  
Shadow decided to ignore his diss. “So, are you saying if you found the Eggman this chaos could be stopped? I have no faith in it but if that was the only chance, I suppose it's worth taking the shot.”

  
“Yeah! Now you’re talking!” Sonic grabbed his shoulder and drag him. “let’s find that Maniac!” Shadow reluctantly agrees but he didn’t push Sonic away.

  
After that, they spend time together to find Eggman as their quest. It would be different like any other quest because Sonic no longer can rely on Tails, Knuckles, or Amy. But he feels fine, Shadow hasn’t left him alone, which made him wonder sometimes.

  
They continue to visit their familiar places like in Hongkong or European City, wishing to find any survivors that they can help or ask, but they always found nothing, not even Sonic’s friends trance in anywhere they visit.

  
Sonic secretly has begun losing hope, but he didn’t want to look weak in front of Shadow, it made him feel ashamed. Sonic never wavers, he always finds the way.

  
One night, Sonic and Shadow decided to make a campfire, they stay in Pinewoods Forest, the weather was a bit cold and Sonic didn’t bring any material cloth, which made him feel colder.

  
“Fuuh! This is too cold, I should bring something,” Sonic shivered as he wrapped his arms around his body, Shadow was cooking something in the fire, he rolled his eyes.

  
Sonic pouted when Shadow ignored him, but what he didn’t expect, Shadow throws a blanket at him, and Shadow sat beside him, cuddled in the blanket.

  
“What the hell is this?” Sonic gaped at Shadow’s sudden initiation. Shadow clicked his tongue and giving him a hard look. It seems Shadow was regret for showing some unusual act toward him. Sonic chuckled and wrapped the blanket around him.

  
“Thanks, Shadow.” Sonic stopped shivering as he comforts himself in the worn-out blanket. Shadow just grunted as they spend the night silently.

  
The next morning the return to their morning routine. Shadow awoke him and prepare their luggage to their next destination. Usually Sonic always whistling something as they walk, but when they had energy, they just making small running competitions to the place.

  
Shadow usually rolled his eyes when Sonic inviting his mini childish game, but now he just agreed to do it without saying anything.

  
From weeks into months they spend time together exploring the place, to find Sonic’s friends and Eggman, in the end, Sonic didn’t found them anywhere.

  
Shadow can see Sonic gradually becomes tired every time they arrive in a new place, Sonic always show his optimistic face, but in the end day, they didn’t find anything and Sonic show him a weak smile. Shadow hated that.

  
It seems Sonic secretly blaming himself every time they went into a new place and didn’t find anything.

  
Shadow has never been close to anyone since Marie died, Shadow refuses to open his heart and get too close with anyone because he thought he couldn’t survive if he lost his heart again.

  
But then again, he couldn’t stop himself to care for this blue hedgehog. Sure at first he was an annoying brat who selfish and too carefree, every time he sees his face, he got pissed and wanted to ruin that cheeky smile on his face.

  
But now? He’s no longer to feel upset whenever see his face, in fact, every time Sonic tried to hide his sadness and pain, Shadow wants to shout at him and told him to stop pretending that everything would be okay.

  
But how he can do it? It’s been so long he ever comforts anyone and he can’t predict the situation would be fine if he but into his problem.

  
Shadow had it enough when they arrived in the metropolitan city, the city who used to be grand and magnificent become deserted and ruin, even Shadow felt his heart clenched.

  
Sonic seems not to give up. “TAILS!! Knuckles!! Where are you!? Amy!? Cream!?”

  
Shadow getting headache to see him being desperate like this. “Stop it. Sonic. You just attracted attention to those horrible creatures.”

  
They could see some of the zombies head toward them, Shadow waste no time and killed them all with single-handed, but Sonic still searching his friends.

  
“Sonic! You should pay attention to around you!” Shadow growled when Sonic tripped and almost got caught with one of them.

  
“No! I had a feeling they would be around here! We should look more!”

  
“But not like this! This place still full of them, we need to hide and avoid this mess!”

  
“Tch, Shadow! You won’t understand!”

  
“I do, idiot!” Shadow slapped him. “You need to gather yourself and think wisely, we still look for them, but not like this!”

  
Sonic went quiet, it seems he realizes what Shadow means, Shadow took Sonic’s hand and they run to a safe place, between abandon building that not tearing apart. Shadow decided to gather some things to makes fire because the place was cold as a fridge.

  
Sonic still hasn't spoken any words while he uses the blanket Shadow gave. Shadow sighed, he needs to talk to Sonic if they want to survive.

  
“Sonic, I never said your friends would be one of them--”

  
“But, you do think of it, don’t you.” Sonic glared at him. “You stopped me because you didn’t want me to find out that they--”

  
“Stop it, Sonic. You’re the one who thinks they didn’t survive, you just being stupid out there and danger yourself.”

  
“Then, why do you care? You never like this before!”

  
That words hit Shadow hard. Why did he care about Sonic? He could just leave him there and save his own ass, but no, he took his hand. Shadow coughed. “What? I'm not allowed to care?”

  
Somehow the blue hedgehog’s cheek turned into pink. “Wait, you did care?”

  
‘There is no turning back.’ Shadow sighed. “Yes, I am. So, stop being reckless, Idiot.”

  
Sonic finally laughed, somehow listening to his laughter made Shadow smile a bit. “Seriously, I thought you follow me until today because it just convenient for you, I mean you never show you care about anyone!”

  
Shadow rolled his eyes. “I heard that a lot.”

  
Suddenly, Sonic threw his hands around Shadow, hugging him close. “Sorry, but can we just be like this for a second? I need this.”

  
Shadow let his guard down, he has never been hugged this close before, those hands and those eyes. It made his heart beat faster than before, he gulped. He hoped Sonic didn’t notice his heartbeat.

  
He doesn’t have the power to push him away either.

  
Weird. Something must be happening to him.

  
Shadow clicked his tongue. “Only this time.”

  
Sonic gets comfortable while cuddling him and humming some tone, somehow it also relaxed Shadow. He actually won’t mind if they did this more in the future.

* * *

They decided to visit Eggman’s place before finding their friends, it would be easier to find Tails and the gang with Eggman’s equipment, Shadow told Sonic Eggman has few emergency equipments, or they can just hack the government building to track some people.

  
“Shadow, you should work as Government Agent or something, you pretty good as an edgy agent like in those movies!”

  
“Where the hell you get that idea? I hate working with people and doing stupid things for money.”

  
“Oh! You should be Actor then! I bet you will have a lot of fangirls who love to be stepped on by you!”

  
“.... You didn’t listen to me, are you?”

  
Somehow having traveled together with Sonic wasn’t such a bad idea when he thinks back, Sonic might be obnoxious and loud, but he always has a way to have a nice conversation, even Shadow gradually get used to it and he actually replies back to him.

  
But their fun always not last longer, every time they visit a new place and see the old citizens who kind and funny become brainless monster made them sadder and despair.

  
They didn’t want to end up like them. It’s horrible.

  
Shadow thought Sonic might go mad if he found his friends turned into one of them. He hoped, for the first time, that his friends would survive like them.

  
When they found the entrance of Eggman’s Lair, there was a horde of zombies that they need to get through, Shadow waste no time and helped Sonic to make way to the master room.

  
Judging how bad the place, maybe the first wave of zombies might happen in this place. Shadow thought. But he says no words so Sonic can continue to search Eggman. That man owes them a lot of things.

  
One hour they exploring the giant secret lair of evil scientist, they found nothing. Not a single clue about what weapon did Eggman use, and all of the leftover equipment was broken and unusable.

  
Sonic losing his patience, he kicked some equipment out of frustration.

  
“Sonic, calm yourself down.” Shadow tried to warn him, he can’t predict how much those zombies roaming around, they might get cornered and can’t find the way to go out.

  
“I can’t believe we waste so many times and we found nothing! I can’t even find my friends!” Sonic growled out of stress. “If only we found Eggman! Urgh I’m gonna kick his ass!”  
“Sonic! Look!” Shadow pointed out to a hidden room, the door was broken, that’s why Shadow could see there is something inside in that room. “Let’s take a look!” Sonic waste no time and ran toward that place.

  
“Wait!” Shadow saw something moved into them and he pulled Sonic before he could even enter. “Shadow! What are you--”

  
“Grrrr!” There was a zombie in front of him, but he wasn’t any zombie.

  
Eggman has become one of them.

  
Both of them shocked maybe froze in second, but Shadow move faster as he takes any usable weapon to tore him down.

  
“Wait! Shadow! Eggman might still alive--”

  
“Are you nuts!? He completely looked like them! He is beyond saving!”

  
“Then what are we supposed to do!? He's the only one who knew what happens in this world!”

  
Shadow bit his lips, he knew killing Eggman would be a disadvantage for them, but zombies cannot talk, so it's futile either. “Sonic, I believe we can still survive and find out what happens, but asking a brainless dead body won’t solve anything.”

  
Sonic gulped, Shadow has a point, and they also trapped in the control room, if he didn’t kill him, that zombie can attract other zombies and made them in a disadvantaged place. Sonic took a deep breath and he took the nearest sharp pipe.

  
Both of them smacked their nemesis for good.

* * *

Sonic felt hopeless after get rid of Eggman’s body, they still trying to find an answer in functioning monitor or something that helped them to find some answer.

  
Sonic stood outside, watching the sunset. He never thought sunset was a very beautiful moment in this cruel world.

  
Maybe this life wasn’t that bad either, Sonic should not give up, he has someone beside him.

  
“Sonic, I found this.” Shadow showing him some map. “There’s Eggman’s scribble on it, maybe he trying to tell us the cure before he got turned into them.”

  
Sonic nodded when he finished read the map. “You’re right, we shouldn’t lose hope!”

  
Sonic took Shadow’s hand. “Thank you, Shadow, for staying and helping me.”

  
Shadow raised his eyebrow, but he actually returned him with his smile. Sonic surprised seeing the edgy black red hedgehog can make a nice smile.  
He kissed him instantly.

  
Shadow shocked. “What the!?”

  
“Heh, couldn’t help myself,” Sonic smirked at him. Shadow shook his head and hide his blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read until the end, don't forget to leave comment and kudos if you like it <3


End file.
